Sora's Story
by LoveHate121
Summary: Sora has no father - Gone without a Trace. His family have just moved to some strange town - Not fitting in Sora is thrown head first into something massive. Romance Action and Awesomness! SoKi :D
1. Chapter 1 The Cold

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note****:** Here is chapter on of Sora's Story – written by ME! Haha I hope you Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom hearts, but I do wonder what it would be like if I did!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cold**

Sora grabbed his coat, man, there was _**no way**_he was going anywhere with out it, it had to be at least -100 degrees out there, Ok so maybe not that cold but still enough to make any exposed skin turn blue and your nose fall off.

"Why did we have to come to this freezing place?" He muttered under his breath reaching his gloved hand towards the door knob

"We came here because we needed a sea change" a voice from the kitchen rang out. Sora was taken back, he could barely hear himself, how could his mother possibly hear him all the way from the kitchen? Yes it was a small house but still?!

"But yeah, that's exactly it! Destiny Islands WAS a sea change! It was an island, can't get anymore sea-ish than that"

"Oh come now" replied his mother now appearing into view, her hair was light brown like Sora's and pulled up into a bun, her eyes were an aqua colour and was she was dressed in a not so flattering Jumper and Jeans, after all they were still moving in and work was being done.

"Traverse Town isn't that bad, you're just going to have to get used to it that's all"

"Yeah I know I just felt like complaining" He said with a slight smile.

"That's ok, I know it's different, but on the bright side, you start school tomorrow!" said his mother thrusting a fist into the air jokingly

Sora rolled his eyes "Oh yeah that's so exciting!" He was not looking forward to it, he had been home schooled all his life and was actually kind of nervous about going.

She chuckled lightly "Go on, go out for a while and see if you can make a few friends before school"

"Alright thanks mum" He pulled his black beanie over his wild hair and reached for the door once again. Pulling it open he was hit with a rush of cold air

Why was he even going outside? In weather like this he was content to just sit on the couch and watch TV for the rest of his life. But alas Sora stepped out of his warm house and shut the door behind him, he took a deep breath and looked around at the beautiful winter scene, snow capped houses, trees and well pretty much everything, it was a beautiful site there was not doubt about it. It wasn't the first time he had seen snow but it was the first time he had lived in it.

"Humph, maybe this wont be so bad after all…" he said to himself as he started walking down the street

"I think I'll head down to the beach, it's not too far and at least it'd remind me of the islands again" He said as he continued walking.

After a while, however, he stopped walking and looked around

"It appears I may be lost" said to himself scratching his beanie

Suddenly he felt a tug on his right leg, looking down furiously he saw a little girl dressed in a pink coat that looked way too big and a very bright pink beanie.

"Oh hello" he said with a smile, he was pretty good with kids; funnily enough they seemed to like his hair.

"Mr. Why are you talking to yourself?" She asked curiously with one hand still grabbing his leg while the other one was holding a teddy.

"Well…I…Umm…I just do?" He replied tripping over his words.

"Oh my gosh! Dacki! There you are I was so worried" came a frantic voice

Looking up Sora saw the girl running towards him; she looked about his age, and was hot! No not just hot, she was beautiful. Her red, almost auburn coloured hair was sticking out from under her beanie and she was dressed in typical snow attire except for her red and black snow jacket that actually looked pretty cool.

"Thank you for finding her, I was getting so worried" the girl said to Sora arriving at the scene.

Sora, was dumbfounded; he just stood there with a stunned look on his face, not knowing what to say

"Hello? Anyone there?" the girl questioned waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Sora said snapping out of his trace "Oh I was. I mean. Umm. It was no problem" he finally managed to choke out. Blushing madly, he hoped she wouldn't notice seeing as his face was already red from the cold.

Sora didn't understand, normally he was at least able to talk to girls with some ease, why did she seem so different?

"Ok then, thanks again" replied the girl as she left hand in hand with the little girl.

Leaving Sora standing once again.

"Jeez I'm going to have to get to know her!" he said quietly as he set off in what he thought was the direction of the beach.

* * *

Sora arrived at the beach about a half hour later, it was a longer walk than he had anticipated or maybe it was because he got lost at least a dozen times along the way, but he was there so it didn't matter.

Sora was a surfer, well sort of; the beaches at Destiny Islands were great all year around and the surf never disappointed so it just seemed the natural thing to do. Come to think of it, he wasn't only a surfer; he had recently taken a liking to skateboarding and was picking it up pretty quickly, although he didn't have a deck of his own he had to borrow his mate Pence's, he was able to do some pretty cool stuff.

This beach on the other hand didn't look like anything special; the waves weren't that impressive now, although you would have to wait until summer to really see. Oh the hole, however, the beach was the only one around so it would just have to do

Sora smiled to himself. Then it hit him. A snow ball had come out of nowhere and hit him square on in the back of the head the snow had fallen down the back of his shirt and was currently running down his back causing him so just around like a crazy kid

"Oh man that was cold" he said still shivering as the last of the snow fell from his jacket.

"I wonder who threw that?" looking around he couldn't see anyone in sight. He shrugged figuring it was just a clump of snow that had fallen out of the tree above him.

"Watch out kid, you're in our battle ground!" Came a voice out of no where, as a snow ball zoomed by his head.

"Yeah! Get out of the way!" Came another voice from somewhere behind him

Ducking and looking around Sora spotted them, two children about 11 years of age franticly trying to hit each other with snow balls.

"Look if your not going to get out of the way we will just have to get you out of the way!" said the tubby sort of kid

"Haha yeah! Let's get him!" relied the smaller kid tossing a snow ball at Sora that once again narrowly missed.

"Ok, you're on, are you guys' game?" Asked Sora gathering enough snow for a snow ball

"Bring it, its every man for himself!" "Go" yelled the tubby kid as he let the snow balls fly

* * *

Sora was enjoying himself. He was throwing snowballs in every direction, its not all the time you randomly get involved in an all-out snow ball war and it was defiantly a change of pace.

After a battle that lasted merely 15 minutes the tubby kid, who name was reveled to be Jimmy declared himself winner.

"What? No way man!" Sora replied to this "Timmy and I teamed up and kicked your ass!" Not actually disappointed, Sora was just playing along.

"Yeah Jimmy you got beat!" Yelled Timmy giving the peace sign

"OK guys well I gotta go now, see you guys around ok?" Sora said with a wave "Thanks for the battle"

"See ya later!" The boys yelled in unison.

As Sora was about step out of sight of the boys something hit him, and this time it wasn't a snow ball but a question. Running back to the boys

"Hey do you guys know how to get back to the first district? I kinda got here by accident and now I'm lost." He asked scratching his beanie with a small laugh

"Yeah, we do" replied Timmy

"We live there" Seconded Jimmy

Oh they must be brothers Sora thought to himself.

"So could you take me?" He questioned again

"Yeah alright, but only cause I beat u so good in that battle!" Jimmy said waking off in the direction of the trees, Sora and Timmy followed. There was no point arguing.

* * *

A/N – Oh my god, I actually wrote a chapter! Haha YAY it's exciting! I would appreciate reviews! I don't care if there good or bad or not it just means people read this. Its cool, now that I am finished school for the term (and almost forever!) I can finally get to writing! On a side note if you see anyways I can improve my writing, let me know because it would help for future chapters

Songs I wrote this chapter to:

Utada Hikaru – Simple and clean (The song on the intro video of Kingdom Hearts 1)

Reinventing your Exit – Underoath (my real type of music)

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day Part I

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note****:** Here is part one of the second chapter of Sora's Story! Haha this one is a bit longer, so I decided instead of making you guys read a HUGE chapter I would spilt it into two parts.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom hearts, but if I did would dress myself up as Sora and run around all over the place and impress the ladies! Haha

* * *

**  
Chapter 2: The first day – Part 1**

"What the hell is that?" Sora said wildly looking up to the sky

A black cloud was fast approaching, much faster than any normal storm would. Sora was panicking; wind was picking up causing trees to break and waves the size of his house to crash. There was a strange sense present, Sora could feel it, it was a dark feeling; he had felt before, but never like this. Lighting flashed filling the sky.

"Something's wrong!" Yelled Sora! "Where are my friends?!" The darkness was increasing

At that point the shadows began to come alive, dancing in a tribal fashion towards Sora. Armed with a wooden training sword Sora just ran. He didn't know where, he just ran, though he recognized this place, it was his old home, Destiny Islands, except it was infested. With evil. A dark twisted evil.  
He continued running in fear of his life. Sora was heading towards the one place he thought he would be safe – The secret place behind the waterfall – It was the only place he knew, Sora continued to run, he picked up his pace as best he could, but then he made his first and last mistake, he looked back. The shadows were gaining on him, if only he could make it. . .

BANG! His foot connected with a tree root and he hit the ground hard, He tried to get up but mud was rapidly forming around him, darkness was closing in, the shadows were about to attack this was the end. . .But then he heard it:

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The darkness disappeared, leaving nothing behind

Beep!

Beep!

.

.

.

.

.

Sora woke up. Jerking his head up from his bed, he become aware of his sourroundings. He was no longer in Destiny Islands but at home in his room.

"It was a dream" He said panting, sweat clearly visible on his brow "It was just a dream" he repeated

Beep!

Beep!

"Oh shut up!" he exclaimed slamming his palm down on his alarm clock. It was 7.10am on that day, the day he had been dreading for a week now.

School!

"Darn it!" Sora growled covering his face with his pillow and flopping down onto his bed once again. He was not looking forward to this. He knew the basics but something about school just freaked him out.

"Well I better get up, still got some stuff to do before the great quest of school begins" He threw his pillow off his head and got out of bed.

What was with this cold weather?! It made you feel like doing nothing! Proceeding to his draws Sora grabbed out his 'uniform' it was a white shirt with a jet back tie, a knee length pair of pants, high socks and a black blazer with gold trimmings, oh he had to admit it looked good. NOT!

He shivered "Dude, maybe I outta wear something more than just boxers and a singlet to bed" He muttered on his way to the bathroom

* * *

After his shower, he had to admit he felt ok, though he looked like a quior boy in the uniform, it didn't matter and if everyone else was wearing it then he wouldn't look that different anyway.

"Sora! Breakfast!" Yelled his mother from down stairs in the kitchen

"Ok smells good! I'm coming!" Sora yelled back. He jumped up and slid down the railing of the stairs like they did in the movies, he didn't know why he was so eager all of a sudden.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he mother was right there  
"Sora honey, let me take a look at you" His mother pleaded

Sora rolled his eyes in response

"Look at you" she replied with a beaming smile "You look amazing"

Sora had his uniform on, complete with the high socks, the blazer and the tie. His hair was sticking up everywhere like it always did and he had added is own black and white scarf into the mix. He also had his black studded belt on, his mother told him he could wear it until they got settled and she could go out shopping for a proper one, she had forgotten to get it when she bough the rest of the uniform. Over all Sora did actually look pretty good

"Stay right there! I have to get a photo!" She yelled already running towards her room!

Fiddling with his pockets waiting for his mother to get back, Sora flipped out his new flip phone, it wasn't the latest piece of technology, but it didn't matter it was a phone all the same and his mother bought it for him epically for school.  
As fast as she left she was back, camera in hand

"Now pose" she said excitedly.

Sora did actually enjoy this, posing for the camera was something he didn't do often so it was a nice change. After what seemed like a couple of 100 photos Sora finally stopped posing and sat down for breakfast.

* * *

Sora pulled his scarf tighter in anticipation of the cold weather outside. His school wasn't a far walk from his home and seeing as they didn't have a car that actually 'worked' walking was pretty much the only option.

As he reached for the door his mother pulled him into a hug

"Have a good day Sora, don't get hurt ok?" She whispered

Yes she was over protective, but Sora loved his mum, and there was no shame in admitting that.

"I will don't worry" he replied.

The boy reached for the door once again and pulled it open. He was hit with a gush of cold air and once again he considered just sitting on the couch for the rest of his life. He stepped out and shut the door.

Sora sighed "I don't feel like going to school" he said to himself as he started the 20 minute walk.

A while later his school came into view in all its 'glory'. It was a large cream coloured 4 story building and on top there was a large steeple with a golden statue of what looked like the lady and the tramp.

There were other boys and girls seated out front of the school, some on tables, some standing, some in trees, school hadn't started yet there was still about 10 minutes to go.

Sora noticed he was standing in the middle of the path leading into the school he shook his head and ran over to a tree, leaning against it he waited for the day to start. He heard the annoying bell that sounded like his alarm clock and witnessed all the other kids slowly start making their way into the building. There was no rush after all Sora was the new kid no-one would notice he was late

"Hey, you know it's not a smart idea standing out here, you'll catch a cold" Came a female voice from behind him. Sora turned around and spotted her, she had long-ish black hair and a golden scarf that matched her uniform.

"Umm…yeah sure…I. I was just going inside." Sora said as he quickly started to walk away from the girl. He didn't feel like taking at the moment. The girl followed along after him.

"Your new right? I don't think I have seen you around here" She questioned

"Ugh, yeah It's my first day" He said quickly

"Ok well I'm Selphie" The girl replied with a big smile. As she held out her hand

This made Sora stop, had he just made a friend? Did this girl want to be friends or was she just being polite, he didn't know but Sora shook her hand politely.

"I'm Sora" the nervous boy replied.

"Haha you're cute, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" She questioned innocently

Sora blushed; did she just call him, Sora Haiki cute?

"Umm…Ok yeah sure. I…Sure…Umm thank you." He said back to the girl

"Wow look at the time! We have to get to class, let's go!" she yelled excitedly running into the building.

"Oh man, I am late; I still gotta go see the principal!" Sora said as he started running towards the building.

* * *

After a while Sora found the door he had been looking for it read

**Principal Ansem**

Sora sighed, this was it school had begun. He knocked on the door and let himself in

Seated at the table was a blonde, rich looking man wearing a red scarf and a white trench coat

"Sit down Mr. Sora" she said without even lifting his head

"Welcome to the College Traverse Town" he said with a dull boring voice.

"Ugh – It's great to be here" Sora replied swallowing the excess spit in his throat. This guy didn't seem in anyways nice. . .

* * *

A/N – HAHAHAHA Yay! Another chapter is up! That's awesome 2 chapters in one day! lol I'm pretty proud of myself *smiles smugly*

Feel free or review and stuff, it'd make my day – good or bad I don't care!

On a side note if you see anyways I can improve my writing, let me know because it would help for future chapters

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 2 The first day Part II

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** SO EXCITED! I am writing this chapter from **24 thousand feet up**!! I'm on a plane to Melbourne and I decided I could write quite a bit on a 3 hour flight! Haha but anyways.  
Here is part two of the second chapter of Sora's Story! Like I said last chapter – Chapter 2 is a bit longer so I decided to split it into two parts – So without further ado – Here is Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts. But If I did I would be very cool, cause then I'd be like "HA! I own Kingdom Hearts and you don't!" to everyone I see! Haha

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The First Day – Part II**

After Sora's somewhat painful meeting with the most BORING man he had ever met, He was about to head off to his first class – Ancient History – Oh the fun! He needed another OP subject so his mother had made him do Ancient…And boy was he looking forward to it. NOT!

"Ok. Let's see, how the hell do you read this thing?" Sora peered down at his timetable – it seemed simple enough: each day had 6 periods:  
2 periods in the morning, _then first break_, 2 periods in the middle, _then second break_, Then 2 periods in the afternoon; it was now period 2 and lucky for Sora his day seemed to get progressively better after this period.

"There it is: Ancient History, Room – P31, Umm that's in the Purple building I think?" Sora questioned himself, maybe he should have listened to the principals speech, but you know, you couldn't blame him, that guy had to be the most boring man on the earth.

"Ok, so it's on the 3rd floor in room 31, can't be that hard to find"

As he rounded the corner, he spotted the purple building. Venturing up the stairs Sora reached the 3rd floor and spotted his room.  
Shyly stepping forward, he planted a small knock on the door, the class inside were watching a video and there was a seat in the second back row that was empty that he could sit in, which was good, that meant he wouldn't have to worry about looking for a seat in front of the whole class.  
After hearing the knock the man, wait no, the MOUSE? At the desk looked up and spotted Sora. He gave a small nod, paused the movie and walked over and opened the door.

"Come in my boy" said the mouse  
Was it just Sora that thought having a giant talking mouse for a teacher was pretty odd? Or what?

Sora stepped inside causing the class to look at him whispers started up between guys and girls alike, most of the class was now eyeing him from top to bottom. He swallowed hard; this was the one thing Sora feared the most.

"Class I would like to introduce you to our newest student Mr. Umm. Say what's your name boy?" the mouse questioned

"Umm I'm Sora, Sora Haiki" The boy replied with a pained look on his face

"Ah yes, Sora, welcome to Ancient History class, we are currently studying the crusades, so take a seat wherever you would like and we will continue watching the movie" the mouse turned and walked back to his desk

"Ugh, Thanks sir" Sora replied still just as nervous as he was a minute ago.

The crazy haired boy made his way to the free seat in the second back row, behind he noticed some boys whispering and pointing at him, but then again, so was the rest of the class so there was nothing he could do anyway.  
The nose of the movie started up again and some of the students diverted their gaze back up to the projector. Nearing the seat Sora took off his messenger bag and placed it down at the side of the desk.  
He was about to sit when he suddenly felt the air begin to rush around him and the seat that was soon to be underneath him disappear.  
Sora fell, he it the ground below and let out a surprised yelp much to the amusement of the boys behind they were almost peeing themselves laughing, they had pulled out his chair, and it seems that they thought it was the funniest thing since, well ever by the looks of it. Oh it was going to be a good day.  
Picking himself up Sora grabbed his bag and moved to another free seat in the front row.

Sliding on his glasses he buried his face in his hands, oh yes today was really going to be a good day.

The bell sounded and Sora ripped off his glasses and grabbed his bag, there was no way he wanted to stay in this boring classroom with those fags in the back row any longer, through the entire 50 minute lesson they were throwing random stuff at him, it just paper, none of it hurt but it was seriously making him question this whole 'school' institution.

* * *

As soon as they were dismissed by the teacher named Mr. Mickey. He Got up and left the room first. Sora began walking down the corridor.

"Don't worry kid, I hate those fags as well, every time there is someone new or weird or somtin' they decide to annoy the shit out of them. . ." Came a voice from behind

Sora just nodded in response

"I'm Zidane by the way, your Sora right" the boy said walking into Sora view.

He was about a half a head taller and had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a rough pony tail.  
His uniform looked like it was from the 1800's sometime, it was still the basic uniform, except his shirt and had frills on the sleeves and all around the neck, and to top it off he wore a purple and gold buttoned vest that had a number of clips and buckles on it. But there was something else…  
Then Sora spotted it, the one thing that made this boy even weirder. Behind him was a blonde tail.  
Wait a what? This Boy had a TAIL!?

Sora stood there, a boy with a tail, a teacher that was a giant mouse, how could this day get ANY weirder?

"Oh yeah, sorry, yeah I'm Sora, just moved in, new school, first day" Sora said all the while still staring at this boys tail.

Following Sora's gaze Zidane noticed what he was looking at "Oh yeah, I have a tail" the boy said a little too causally. "It's probably what makes them mess with me" the boy stated flatly

"It's…Its actually kinda cool" Sora said still staring

"No its not, it's a pain in the ass!" the boy said razing his voice a little causing some of the people to look his way. "It's annoying and hate it"

This snapped Sora out of his trance "That sucks dude, but if it means anything I think it's pretty cool, I mean I've' sortta always wanted a tail, well ever since I watched Dragonball Z" Sora said kindly

"Ha! Dragonball Z! I love that show" the blonde said with a laugh

Sora nodded and began to look around  
"Same it's a sweet show, umm hey man do you reckon you could lead me to the cafeteria, I kinda don't know where it is" Sora said slightly embarrassed.

"Sure dude, this place can be a maze, follow me" the tailed boy said happily and turned to talk down the corridor

Sora followed along behind the boy.

* * *

"Ok Sora, here's the deal, you're going to sit with my group" Zidane explained

"That would be great, thanks Zidane" Sora replied forgetting all about Selphie's offer

The two boys entered the cafeteria, it was already crowded, and they had taken a bit too much time talking in the corridor earlier.

"Umm look at the size of the line!" Zidane exclaimed "Do you wanna skip-out on Morning Tea and make it here quick at lunch?" The blonde boy asked

Nodding his head "Sure dude, there is no way I'm standing in that line" Sora stated

"Sweet as then, its settled, follow, I'll take you to the table" Zidane said walking off.

The two boys arrived at the table in a matter of seconds. They seemed like a miss-fit bunch, the table was located on the left of the cafeteria and a fair distance away from the others. Upon sitting Sora noticed one girl he knew, Selphie.

"Hiya cutie" Selphie said giving Sora an overly large wave

"Who's the new guy?" Another boy butted in. This boy was a year or so older than the rest of the people at the table, he had long silver hair and dark eyes eyes, and was dressed in the usual uniform except with a black hood pulled over his head

"Shut up Riku, I was getting there!" Zidane growled back "Everyone this is Sora, it's his first day and he's pretty cool so I figured he could sit with us"

"It's nice to meet u guys, umm who are you all?" Sora asked the table in question before taking a seat next to Zidane and Selphie.

"I'm Selphie, but you already knew that" Selphie said with an overly large laugh.

"What's up? I'm Tidus" The brown eyed kid replied after jumping around a bit, He was probably the hypo one of the group…It wouldn't surprise anyone; he looked like the type of kid you couldn't give red cordial to.

"I'm Yuffie, the quiet, smart one" the girl said with a small blush

"Pfft, As if!" Zidane relied, a smile present on his face. "Oh, and that dude over there is our resident emo, Riku, he's 18" He said pointing.

"Sora! Listen up!" Selphie yelled getting the boys attention "If your going to get on in this school there are a few things you gotta know" Sora nodded in response "That table over there with the 3 girls, there the bitches, do not get involved with them, they'll destroy you" The loud girl said pointing her fork at the table

"The one on the end is Namine, she pretty much the biggest bittichity – bitch-bitch-bitch you will ever meet" Tidus interrupted, yep, he was defiantly they hypo one.

"Tidus! Who is telling the story?" Selphie shot back

"Haha sorry" Tidus replied and went back to playing with this finger skateboard

"Yes that ones Namine, she's a bitch. That one on the right is Yuna she. . ."

"She's pretty much the devil in human form!" Tidus interrupted again

"Shut up! Tidus" Yelled the entire table, all except Riku.

"Oh sorry I loose myself haha"

"Ok so as I was saying, that one there is Yuna she's a bitch too, the one waking to the table now, with the red hair is Kairi" Selphie said continuing with her overview.  
But it was that point Sora stopped hearing what the girl had to say.

_(Sora's Thoughts)_

'_I have seen that girl somewhere before, but where I haven't been here for very long. What happened yesterd…Wait! I know who it is; it's that girl with the red jacket and the beanie from yesterday. She looks even prettier now; I can't believe that she goes to this school. I'_

Sora was tugged out of his thoughts by a fist to the shoulder.  
"What?" Sora said in awe "What happened"

"You're not listening" Selphie said disappointedly

"Oh, umm sorry, you were saying?" Sora said blushing; he hoped Selphie didn't notice he was staring at Kairi the entire time

"Sora!" Selphie cried surprise and disappointment present in her voice "You don't like Kairi do you?"

'_Oh crap, she noticed' _Sora gulped hard, he couldn't let her know, he didn't know the girl but he wouldn't mind 'getting' to know her…

"No! You can't! I like you too much for you to like her!" The crazy girl said with a pout. Making the entire table stare at her, well all except Riku.  
"And she's a big bitch! You can't!" She pleaded

"Wait, no, relax Selphie I don't like her, don't worry" Sora said carefully, he had decided to ignore her 'I like you' comment after all she had only met Sora twice, how could she like him already?

Noticing the upcoming tension someone spoke up  
"Umm I think I need to. Umm take Sora off to…Umm find his next room. Yeah! That's it! That's what I have to do! Come on Sora, see you guys at lunch!" Zidane exclaimed quickly before grabbing Sora's arm and pulling him away from the table, thus ending what was beginning to be a very awkward lunch break.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged along slowly, much too slowly for Sora's liking, he was hanging out for last period – Art – but it sure was taking a very long time to arrive.  
Period 4 was spent running and jumping around like a goose and an array of other animals with Tidus in drama, Sora's prediction was defiantly true, he was hyper, like so hyper that if you give the boy sugar - BAM! He's crazier than the squirrel from over the hedge, pulling backflips, frontflips and any other flips you could name.  
It seemed he had no embarrassment factor, this Sora enjoyed, it made him feel like he could let go and jump around like a goose and a monkey and whatever other animal the teacher could think of without having to worry what everyone thought of him.

Lunch time was a bit of a struggle, cafeteria food isn't something to be desired and most part was spent avoiding an overly obsessive Selphie, Why did she even like Sora so much? She has JUST met him that day!

The final Period of the day had finally rolled around, which was good for two reasons:

1: It was just about the end of the first day of school

2: It was art class – Sora's favorite

"Take a seat Sora" Mrs. Hover cooed she seems nice enough, even if she did dress like a gipsy.

"Umm, thank you" Replied the boy, Art was his best subject, well so he thought, and he had always drawn as a kid so what was there to worry about?

"Now class, we will start on our new projects!" The teacher cried excitedly causing most of the kids in the room to groan "Each student will come to the front and draw a name out of this hat; the name you draw out will be the person you are partnered with for the remainder of this term. I have arranged it to be boy/girl couples, once you get your partner you will come and stand in your couples at the front of the room" She explained.

Looking around Sora spotted a few people he knew, there was a boy Sora recognized, it was the 'emo' from his group, Riku, he didn't talk much but he kinda looked like the art type of guy.

"Odtte Livingston" Mrs. Hover called

Then there was a grey haired girl named Fuu, he had spoken to her briefly in biology, she wasn't really all that interesting but she was smart, very smart.

"Cloud Strife" The teacher called

And finally, the girl he's been thinking about all day, Kairi. Despite Selphie's warnings he really wanted to get to know her. How bad could she be anyway?

"Sora Haiki"

…

"Sora Haiki" The teacher repeated

This broke Sora out of his daydream

"Oh sorry, coming miss!" Sora cried, how embarrassing

Reaching the front of the room, the crazy haired boy looked around, most of the class had been called and there was only a few students remaining at the desks, one of these students was none other than Kairi, Oh how he hoped he would draw her name, maybe he could get lucky. Reaching into the hat the boy fiddled around for a short time until finally deciding on a paper. Pulling out his hand and the newly found paper he began to read it aloud…

"Aherth Fantasy" He said letting out a disappointed sigh. It wasn't Kairi.

"Aherth?" The teacher questioned to the room.

No one moved.

After looking around Mrs. Hover came to the conclusion:

"Well Sora, Aherth appears to be absent, would you like to draw another name?" She questioned.

"Ugh, sure" Sora stated, this was turning out good.

Reaching his hand in the hat once again, Sora grabbed the first bit of paper he could find.  
Unfolding it while holding his breath, he began to read the name.

"Kairi Ire" He stated with a deep breath looking up at the girl.

"Well Kairi, looks like you're partnered with Sora" Mrs. Hover said politely.

Walking up to Kairi to say his greeting, Sora lost his nerve, well sort of,  
what came out sounded more like a dog in a trash compactor than a hello.

"He…Hey, Kai. I'm S-Sora, Ugh, Hi" The boy attempted, wow, he really couldn't talk to her.

"Hello" The girl said without even looking at him

"Umm" Sora attempted again "I hope this assignment isn't anything to do with art, wait no I meant photos and stuff that's boring" He choked out, at least that was better.

The previous comment made the girl look up. "Alright, I'm sure we will be fine, I am in the group"

Wow, ok so maybe she was that bad, but how? She didn't seem that bad yesterday.

Regardless, Sora was determined to get her to talk to her properly.

* * *

The end of the class approached fast and along with it the end of the day! It was a good feeling, to finally be finished the first school day of you life.

Sora rejoiced, on the whole it went alright he'd made a cool group of friends and even got to speak to the girl he 'liked' though she was a bitch, so to speak. Sora was determined to find out what was the cause, she wasn't naturally like that, he may be innocent but even he could tell.

* * *

The end of chapter 2 part II haha yes I know the end is lame, but the plane is landing soon and as soon as they switch on the seatbelt sign its computers off!  
Haha But thanks for reading!! I hope you are enjoying!!  
This is usually the amount of time it will take to update: About a week to 10 days, I wanna make the chapters as good as I can so that there will be minimal mistakes.

**NOTE: The character of Tidus is based on me! :D**

If you have any tips to improve my writing please let me know!

**Songs I wrote this chapter too:**

All time Low – Dammed if I do ya (Dammed if I don't) – Live Unplugged  
Bowling for Soup – High school never ends

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3 Girls?

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** Just like the previous chapter, this one is written from 20 thousand feet up on my return flight to Brisbane. Once again I could get a fair bit done on a 3 hour flight! Haha, it's good to be going home, I have to say Puckapunyal was pretty dull… Regardless it was good to see my big brother!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts, if I did – Sora and Kairi would be MORE romantic – Riku would be based on my friend Aidan and Tidus would be a tricker!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Girls…?**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Sora slammed his palm down on the alarm as he did every morning.

It was 5.55am and time for his workout, he did one almost everyday, a couple of hundred crunches, a good number of push-ups and an array of fighting moves, unfortunately, his new room was pretty small and as a result he often found himself kicking down various items.

A while later a panting boy lifted himself from the floor

"Yes! New record! 450 crunches!" Sora exclaimed thrusting a fist into the air and examining himself in the mirror

Looking at the clock Sora noted that it was only 20 to 7

"Maybe I could just go lay in bed…School doesn't start for a few hours still" He stated quietly to himself.

Deciding this was the best thing to do the crazy haired boy climbed back into bed just for a rest.

* * *

"Sora honey" Came a voice from behind the bedroom door

Kicking back his sheets, Sora rolled over and groaned. What happened? He had been up earlier for the workout did he fall asleep again? What was the time? Looking at the clock he found to his surprise that it was 7.58.

"Darn it" He sighed rising into a seated position.

Today was a school day. It was true he had a pretty good day yesterday, there was a bit of an incident but on the whole he had made a group of cool friends and was partnered with the best looking girl in the school or art, not much could be better. But he still didn't feel like it, after all it was his second day ever and he wasn't yet in the school grove.

"Sora, you have to get up now, there is a friend at the door" the voice repeated

This made Sora look up surprised - What? A friend? Who? Sora jumped out of bed and through off his shirt and began to rip though his second draw for his uniform

"A friend? Who?" Sora asked through the door still removing clothes from his draw

"A boy named Zid…Zidane? Oh never mind he has a tail. Get ready fast you have 5 minutes" His mother stated walking away.

(Sora's thoughts)

_What's he doing here? Wait on, that's right he said he only lived a few blocks away, awesome"_

Locating his uniform wasn't his only problem, Sora was now in a jumble, shirt half over his head, tie in hand and one shoe on. After a short fight however he finally managed to get his uniform on. Today he had the long trousers on, they looked heaps better. Sora made a mental note to wear them more often.

Spraying himself with a truck load of deodorant and aftershave the boy grabbed his scarf, his bag and proceeded to head down stairs. Along the way he once again slid down the stair rail, it was addictive.  
Arriving downstairs Sora spied one tailed boy seated at his table. Along the way he stopped to look at himself in the mirror, an action that many people did so very often yet not many admitted to. He had a double of art in 3rd and 4th so he had to look good for Kairi, that was a good enough excuse.

His hair looked like it usually did – CRAZY. It never fell down, never changed position and never moved, this Sora liked, it was different no one else's hair was like this.

"Sora, stop perving on yourself and come get the breakfast you mum made for you" Zidane joked

"Haha coming" Sora replied hurrying towards the kitchen.

He was met with a bag of lunch and a plate of toast thrust at his face.

"Hurry Sora eat on the way, you don't have time! You will be late!" His mother yelled shoeing him out of the room. And towards the cold morning air that awaited. Zidane laughed at the odd scene and followed close behind.

Pulling their coats on the laughing boys soon made their way out of the house and on their way.

* * *

"So Sora? Up all night dreaming about that Kairi girl?" Zidane questioned poking his arm. Whether the question was a joke or for real was beyond him

"What no!" He replied hastily play pushing him towards the nearest wall

"Oh I think you were! With a reaction like that I'd put money on it" The tailed boy said

"I wasn't I swear"

"Dude its not a problem, she's hot your allowed to" He said with a laugh  
Sora Shrugged

"Although, if you did like her that would send Selphie into near depression, she really likes you" He continued "I wouldn't be surprised if she asked you to the dance this Friday"

"WHAT? A dance! No one said anything about this!" Sora yelled confused

"Yeah you know, you get dressed up, ask a girl and dance, Jeez I can't believe you don't know what a dance is. You have a lot to learn my fiend." Zidane stated in a rather Matter-of-Fact tone as he put his arm around Sora.

Sora shrugged him off with a laugh "No you douche, I know what a dance is, I just, already?"

Zidane's face lit up "I dare you" She said simply looking at Sora.

Sora gulped, he knew very well what he was thinking, and to be honest, he had already thought of that himself

"I…do you think?" The boy questioned

"I DARE you." He stated again this time punching Sora in the shoulder.

"I…Alright I'll do it" Sora said releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding

"And its gotta be today" He said punching his arm yet again and running off ahead

Oh this was gonna be fun. . .

* * *

"Hey cutie!" Came a high voice from behind.

Turning around to see who it was he was met with a black blur  
"Wow, Hi Selph…" The crazy haired boy didn't have time to finish; he was embraced in a large hug. Yep, it was Selphie, no doubt about it. Sora was flustered; he blushed and awkwardly joined the hug. Before he knew it she was walking beside him, her arm linked with his and big smile on her face.

"Sora?" She questioned rather timidly.

"Hmm, Yes" He replied looking down at the rather short girl

"Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithmethisfridaynight?Iwouldreallylovethat" She said very fast

Sora didn't catch a word of that.  
"Haha, slow down there miss, would you like to try that again?" He said politely, he did think this girl was crazy but she was his friend

"Sora, would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?" She questioned looking into his eyes.

And then it hit him **((AN – A lot of random stuff hits Sora))**

_(Sora's thoughts)_

"_Oh no, I was going to ask Kairi during Art later, man what am I going to do now? Should I say yes or no? Dam it I don't know!"_

"Oh, I get it you don't like me!!" The violet eyed girl said rather loudly

"No that's not it at all K. . .Selphie, I swear!" Sora begged, he screwed up just now, he knew it

Tears began to pool, threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes - The poor girl, she was enraged

"Sora…How could you? I…I really like you and then you go and do that! Well you know what! I'm going to tell that Bitch…I mean your Kairi that you wanna go out with her! Right now!" The girl yelled pulling herself from him and storming off towards the 'Cool kids' hang out.

"No! Wait Selphie, you don't understand. I was…" But before he could finish she was out of sight, wow she could move fast when she was angry.  
The boy, felt bad, really bad, he began to run after her, avoiding all the members of the 'crowd' their little show had formed.

* * *

**A/N –** Well I have discovered that I cannot say 'I'm looking to update within 10-14 days' cause that's just like HARD hahah So anyways – I know I'm evil for cutting it off there, I just thought it was far too good of a cliff hangar to let go! Lol Well I hope you enjoyed! – I have also already started writing the next chapter so it shouldn't be so long.  
I hope you all enjoyed and as always If you have any writing tips at all don't be afraid to tell me...I don't bite :)

**Songs I wrote this chapter to –**

The Failing Farewell – Summer sweet  
My Apocalypse – Escape the Fate


	5. Chapter 4 Caught Up with the wrong Kid

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** Unlike the previous chapters this one has been written on solid ground. I'm actually home sick today  it's the first time this year though, so I can live with it I guess. . .This is the continuing chapter from the cliff hanger I left last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts – If I did would have made the Phantom boss in Neverland easier to BEAT!!! Haha

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Caught up with the wrong Kid…  
**

The doors of the Cafeteria burst open and a very angry Selphie entered the room. She was followed closely by a panting Sora; he had almost managed to catch her.

Walking up to the redhead all hell was about to break loose

"Kairi" The furious girl yelled

Sora hoped she would come to her senses…

"Sora H…" The girl was silenced by Sora's palm placed over her mouth, obviously she wouldn't. . .

"Sora, just wanted to say, Hi, Yeah Hi, well yeah lets go Selphie" The boy pleaded while attempted to pull the girl away. Deep down however, he knew this wasn't the end.

Despite his struggles, the boy was shoved off by the crazed girl; he didn't want to hold her too tight and that cost him, he lost his footing and fell to the ground.

"Kairi! Sora has a crush on you and wants to go to the dance with you!" Selphie blurted towards the group of girls

"Dam it…" came a grumble from the floor

Kairi looked shocked, her usual calm composure was now gone and she really did look surprised. A girl with blonde hair stood up, it was Namine.

"Like Kairi would ever go with you! She has standards" The girl yelled back. Now Sora had to admit, she was a bitch. That one hurt…

"Sora, I…I" Kairi replied hesitantly

Looking up Sora locked eyes with Kairi for a brief moment – They were beautiful; even admits all the chaos of the situation they still looked bright and mesmerizing. Sora could have stared into them all day; but sadly he knew it had to end.  
And it did: Far too soon for his liking.

"Girls, Girls, what's the problem here?" Came a deep voice from the door of the cafeteria.

"Sora here, Thinks he is good enough to take Kairi to the dance. . ." Namine replied gesturing rudely towards Sora who was still on the floor

"Drop it – Please" Sora pleaded getting up from the floor and dusting himself off

"Oh, is this true babe? Is this kid giving you trouble" The boy at the door replied looking over at Kairi.

Sora looked toward the door and that first thing that stood out about this boy was his height, He was tall, well over 6 feet – Wonderful for Sora who was just pushing 5 foot 7. Following close behind was his bright red hair and piercing dark eyes. He was dressed in a large black trench coat that was littered with massive zippers and chains hanging from the neck, its long sleeves were rolled up to above the elbows reveling part of his bicep. This kid was no joke.

Sora recognized him. He was one of the boys from yesterday in Mr. Mickey's Ancient class. Yeah, the ones that pulled his chair out. Dam that is just what he needed, second day and already some large jock of a kid had a problem with him…

"…He's not" Kairi replied looking over at Sora with her beautiful blue eyes again.  
"Everything is alright" She continued slowly waking towards Axel.

"No, this kid thinks can take you…You're my girl and we are going together" The boy said with such force that Sora could feel it from where he was standing.  
Sora was desperately looking around for someone he knew, of course there was no one. He wondered where Selphie went… Man, she was no help…

"It's not a problem. You see, my friend was mad at me and she came and told Kai…" The nervous boy tried but was cut off by the crazy redhead.

"Do you know who I am?!" The boy yelled walking towards him.

"Ummm. I….No…" Sora tried again whilst backing up

The boy reached for Sora, grabbed his collar and easily lifted him, the floor disappeared from underneath and he found he was now face to face with the tall boy  
"The names Axel – Axel! Got it memorized?" He stated straight into his face

"Y--Yes Axel" Sora stuttered. How he wished he could close his eyes and just wake up.  
The crazy Axel lifted Sora up even higher and with his free hand hit him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm Sorry" Sora gasped between breaths he couldn't find

"Oh, is that so? Well then I suppose that makes everything alright then." Axel mocked and drew his arm back for another assault.

Sora saw this one coming and quickly lifted his knee up. Axel's fist connected with the hard bone and almost imminently he let go of the Crazy haired boy. Hitting the ground running Sora attempted to reach the door but was stopped by a strong grip on his jacket; he was jerked around and punched in the face, Hard, Very hard.  
The world was starting to go fuzzy as his eyes dropped shut

"Hey quit it! Leave him alone!"

Before loosing consciousness Sora spotted the unknown spiky haired blonde who had come to his aid.  
He silently said a short prayer in thanks. . .

. . . His world fell to black.

* * *

"Sora, Sora are you awake?"

"I don't think he is yet"

"I feel so bad about all of this"

"You should!"

"Hey go easy it wasn't her fault"

"It was!"

"I'm sorry Sora"

The boy in the bed began to move ever so slightly "Ahh…" He groaned rolling over.

Slowly he began to open his eyes; darkness was disappearing and the world was coming back into focus.

Scanning the small green room Sora noticed his friends standing around him "Guys?" he pushed out.

"You're awake!" Selphie jumped up in excitement

"Welcome back man, we were pretty worried about you…" Zidane said

"What happened?" Sora questioned sitting up in the bed he was in, He was feeling dizzy and a little light headed, but over all he was ok.

"You managed to take on the biggest jock in the school" Zidane answered

"Axel?" Sora returned

"Yeah man" Zidane stated

"Sora, I'm so sorry – I caused all of this and I feel SOOO bad." Selphie jumped over to his bed and took his hand

"Its alright – I'm sorry too. You are my friend I shouldn't have treated you like that" Sora said with a smile, he wasn't angry with her

"You should be" Came a dark voice from the corner of the room "You could have gotten badly hurt because of her. You are just lucky that that kid came to help you"

"Shut it Riku, she said she was sorry, what more can she do. . ." Yuffie spoke up.

"I agree, shut up Riku" Tidus backed her up; he may have had just a small crush on Yuffie.  
She looked over at him. He blushed. So did she.

"No, its ok, but who was the kid who came and helped me?" Sora questioned to everyone in the room

"Donno, never seen him before" Zidane answered first

Tidus shrugged "Yeah beats me"

"I think he is new, he looked our age and I have never seen him before" Yuffe said

"Ok everyone, now its time for you to get to class, period 1 has stared" a kind voice came from the door

"Sure miss, sorry" Selphie apologized

"It's alright dear, Sora, I want you to stay here, your not well enough to go back." She said to the boy  
– He was relived no class, yes!

"Later man" Zidane said with a flick of his tail

"I'm sorry again" Sulked Selphie

"See you later buddy" Tidus replied giving him two thumbs up

"Get better ok?" Yuffie whispered more like a statement then a question

Riku just stayed silent and left the room arms crossed, without even acknowledging him

Sora took a deep breath; it was good to have friends like them. Tiredness hit him and he suddenly felt to urge to sleep. He lay down and let his eyes fall shut, his face hurt and he really just wanted this day to end.

"Now, Sora honey I need to ask you a few questions" Asked the nurse

Sora opened one eye and looked at her "Alright then" he said with a smile

"Ok – can you feel your jaw?" She questioned

Sora moved his mouth around a bit "Yep"

"Good and your fingers?"

Sora lifted his arms and moved his fingers around "Yep"

"Alright then" She said marking something down on her clip board "Now, tell me where the pain you feel is coming from"

"Ummm" Sora felt around his face for a short while and located the source of the pain "Right here on my cheek bone, and a little bit underneath my eye"

"Its bruising a little, but that's good then, I have seen people who have been hit and have come out much worse then you" She said caringly. He knew it was her job but he was grateful for her concern.

"So, what now?" he questioned laying down and shutting he eyes again

"Take this ice, put it on your cheek and then you are free to go home early" She replied getting the bag of ice ready

Sora shot back up "Awesome, thank you! Ouch!" He said grabbing his cheek, he had forgotten about his injury

"We have called your mother and she said you live within walking distance so when you are ready you can go home she has left the key out" She said handing him the bag of ice "Just come and see me first"

"Ok, thank you" he replied taking the bag and placing it on his cheek. Closing his eyes Sora fell asleep.

* * *

He was awoken by the sound of the bell rigging rather loudly through the PA speakers.

"Huh? I feel asleep" he looked down at his phone to check the time. It was 11.35 Morning tea had just come to an end and period 3 was about to begin. Sora grabbed the ice pack that had somehow managed to stay on his face throughout his sleep and lifted himself from the bed. He reached down and grabbed his bag; he was ready to go home.

"Umm, nurse I can go now right?" he asked the door to the office

It opened and a calm voice replied "Yes sure take care and when you get home remember to put more ice on your face, and bundle up, its cold out there"

Sora nodded and grabbed his scarf out of his bag and wrapped it around his neck

"Thank you" he said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Sora sighed, second day and many people already hated him, there were many things running through his head – Who that boy was – How Kairi was – What happened to Axel

He put his ear phones in and started walking home…

* * *

"_Hello there the angel from my nightmare _

_The shadow in background of the morgue _

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me. . ._

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends"_ Sora sang quietly on his way home, the trip seemed much longer without Zidane

"Hey" Came a sad female voice from behind him

Taking one ear phone out Sora turned to see who it was – It was the girl that had been dancing around in his thoughts all day – Kairi – The thing was. He didn't know if he was happy to see her or not.

"Hey Kairi…" He said taking out his head phones

"I miss you by Blink-182 right?" She questioned shyly

Sora nodded "You heard me sing? – That's embarrassing. Hey why aren't you in class?"

"Well It counselor wanted to speak to me and he said he thought the whole experience in the cafeteria this morning was pretty traumatic for me. She he decided it was best if I went home so I didn't have to deal with Axel." She replied

Sora shivered. He hated Axel…

"Well that's nice of him then" Sora stated coldly and picked up his pace

"Sora wait!" Kairi yelled after him

He turned around, He was angry

(Sora's thoughts)

"_I'm mad at her – she is talking to me and I have just walked away from her, she is going to think I don't like her at all. . .But I don't trust her. She should have tried to help me this morning instead of just watching. But then again what could she have done?"_

"I'm sorry about this morning – about what Namine said and what Axel did – If I could have stopped it I would have" she said quietly but just loud enough for Sora to hear…

"It's...Its ok. You enjoy being that jerk Axel's babe. . ." Sora replied he felt his anger building up again.

"No you don't understand. I… I broke up with him. I was only with him because I was told that if I went out with him I would be popular… It worked but I was never happy. All my life ive wanted friends and this was the only way I thought I could get them" She admitted.  
Sora felt all of his anger fizzle out and fade away

He walked slowly towards the almost crying girl

"Kairi, I'm sorry" Sora comforted her with a small hug and to his surprise, she hugged back.

"Would you like to the dance with me this Friday?" He asked her – Hoping for the best but preparing for the worst

She broke the hug and looked at him blushing slightly "Sure – I want to enjoy myself at one of those dances for once"

* * *

Well that's it! I was over not having Kairi and Sora hook up so I thought now was the time! Don't worry everyone there is still plenty more to come!! :D

The story isn't over yet! Haha I got some stuff in mind. . . *smiles evilly*

**Who was the blonde kid who helped Sora?**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have tried to write some fighting in here I think it is ok but tell me how it worked out cause I have done martial arts for 13 years of my life, but I don't know how to write about it. . .

**Songs I wrote this chapter to:**

I miss you - Blink-182  
Between Empty Spaces – The Sophomore attempt  
What can I do? – Dead by April


	6. Chapter 5 Not Yet

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** Sorry for the late update – finishing school and exams are upon me . . . But it's all good I'm done FOREVER NOW!! Haha YAY!

Not to mention my 'holidays' haven't had much of a start considering I have 1 million and 1 injuries I have 2 get checked out –I'm not all that happy with this Chapter but It needs to be done so the story can continue...  
Anyways here is the new chapter, hope you like it!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts – No, No I don't – I wish I did. . .

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Not Yet.**

Sora burst through his front door. All the pain that was in his cheek was gone, all the cold that chilled him to the bone was non-existent and everything that was bothering him seemed to vanish just like that.  
Arriving inside the crazy haired boy slammed the door, and seemed to drop his excitement for a fraction of a second

"Hello, mum? Are you here?" he inquired

There was no reply – Sora's face lit up sporting one of the biggest smiles he had worn in a while.

"I – I just hugged Kairi and now were going to the dance together!" He shouted to the empty house.

Ripping off his scarf and dropping his bag Sora ran to his room, jumping up most of the stairs on his way, nothing was worrying him at this moment, nothing. Reaching his room he went straight to the CD player on his bedside table and hit the on button.

Whoa by We the Kings started playing

"Louder! Louder!" Sora yelled whilst laughing – the music could never be too loud!

"_No matter the cost  
We're singing  
Whoa-oh  
Whoa-ah-o  
Whoa-oh  
Whoa-ah-o" _He sang along

Sora threw himself down on to his bed arms behind his head and took a deep breath in. . . .

"You know what I'm gonna do now?" He questioned his roof  
"Imma gonna go have a shower" he said laughing at his own weirdness, that seems like the most sensible thing he had said all day

* * *

Exiting the shower the boy tuned down the blaring CD player and pulled on a white T-shirt. Glancing at the clock Sora noticed it was 2.10…2.10 on a Wednesday afternoon – His mother would be home soon. And as if on que there was a knock at the door

"Commin'" Sora yelled downstairs

Throwing something warm on, he bounded out of his room, slid down the stair rail and opened the door

"Sora! How are you was so worried about you!" His mother fussed pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mum, I'm fine I swear – I can't breathe…but I'm ok" He said to the hysterical woman.

Breaking the hug his mother stood back and looked at her son.

"Sora, you know what? I'm going to take you shopping – We have to get you an outfit for the dance on Friday" She exclaimed

The look on Sora's face turned from one of Excitement to suspicion "Mum, how do you know…." Sora's face then turned to one of realization "Were you following us to school this morning?"

"What makes you say that dear?" she replied sarcastically

"Don't do that! I swear I will be fine" Even he couldn't tell if he was serious about it or not.

"Well – Do you know what Kairi's wearing? We have to get something to match" She stated walking past him towards to kitchen

"Mum! You know about Kairi as well!" he questioned turning to face her

"You don't think I would miss my son's first crush did you?" She questioned not looking at him

Sora let out a breath he was holding, there was no point to this, with a mother like his it was dam nigh impossible to keep something secret for any longer than 5 minutes, after all she followed him to school this morning… What more could she do?

"Ok, well umm she said she has got something blue – So I guess that's the colour we gotta get" Sora stated whilst putting on his shoes, he was actually pretty excited

The phone rang.

"Well once I get the phone we can go. The shops in the Second District aren't that far away and they sell some nice stuff" She replied

"Sweet" Sora yelled running up to his room to get his jumper and wallet.

* * *

The clock read 3.09, almost an hour since his mother came home, and almost an hour since she said they would go right after the phone call. Well that wasn't happening…Sora sprawled himself on his bed, bored out of his wits, He wanted to go! He wanted to do something! He wanted to go shopping! (Though he would never admit it) What was taking his mother so long?

If he listened close enough he could hear the faint mumble of the conversation happening downstairs, why did his mothers voice sound so…so…sad?

Deciding it was best to look into it – the boy pulled on a black and purple stripped jumper and did his best to creep down the stairs, suppressing the urge to slide down the rail as he always did.  
Arriving downstairs he was met with sobs – there had been no talking in a little while, why was there still sobbing?

Poking his crazy spikes and Electric blue eyes around the corner he was met with a site the looked all too familiar. It was his mother sitting, head in her hands, crying

Sora stepped forward "Mum are you ok?" he inquired trying to find his voice

Looking up at Sora his mother simply nodded her head slowly and returned to her arms.  
Approaching his mother, Sora placed a hand on her shoulder

"Mum, you are crying everything is not alright" He replied, worry stained his eyes

With out even looking at him she replied quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's….Its your father…They may have found where he…he…he" Her sobs grew louder

"Where he is being…kept"

"Dad?! What? Really? Where?" Sora knew he should match her mood, but this was the first he had heard of his father in over 14 years, he couldn't even remember the man; he was 2 when he disappeared.

His mother lifted her head and looked the crazy haired boy in the eye "We have… A meeting with TTIA tomorrow in Twilight Town, you will have to miss school, but you need to be there"

"Mum, I…Alright" Was his simple reply

* * *

_Picking up her bag and tightening her scarf, Kairi was ready to go – Yes it was 7.15 in the morning. But this is just how it always was. Kairi would get up early, leave early and avoid…her_

_Reaching for the door Kairi took a deep breath, holding a slight glimmer of hope that today would be different.  
She suddenly felt a heavy pull on her backpack and fell to the ground, fast._

"_You little! How could you do that to me? Embarrass me like that?" Namine's angry voice came from behind._

_Kairi lifted herself from the ground, not planning on saying anything to the girl that made her life hell. Reaching for the door, Kairi was again roughly pulled to the ground by her backpack._

"_And now your speaking to SORA?! That lowlife. Kairi I thought you were better than that – How could d" She was cut off_

"_Shut up Namine" Kairi replied simply walking out the door she had managed to open.  
Suddenly her leg connected with something and the redhead was sent falling fast towards the concrete below. Unable to correctly prepare herself in time, Kairi hit the ground hard._

_Arms grabbed her collar and her face was pulled up_

"_You better fix this, to think, MY SISTER, my useless, pathetic, foster sister bringing me down. Fix it! You will come back, sit with us! And NONE of this will have ever happened, GOT IT?" She stated and threw Kairi's head at the ground and leaving, not before kicking the girl a few times_

_

* * *

_

"Rona Haiki?" Inquired the woman at the door

"Here" Sora's mother replied standing, bidding Sora to do the same

"Please, follow me" replied the woman – She was in her late 20's by the looks of it, she had long dark hair that descended down past her shoulders and was wearing full length black dress pants and a simple white button up shirt, under any better circumstances, Sora would have said she was hot, but to be honest, that was the last thing traveling though his head at the moment.

Arriving in the room, the woman took a seat at her desk

"Please take a seat" She replied cheerily gesturing at the chairs in front of her

The mother and son did as they were told.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tifa Lockhart and I will be looking after you today" hushing her voice to a near whisper "What you are about to hear is confidential and cannot be repeated until further evidence is conducted"

* * *

_Kairi was steering clear of Namine and her 'friends', tears stained her eyes, sure she had been treated like that before, everyday for the past 3 years had Namine ruined everything she wanted, why couldn't one thing go right for her? _

_Sora had asked Kairi to the dance, Kairi had accepted, she didn't know why, she hardly knew the boy…__Well little did he know that she quite often found herself thinking about him?  
She was looking forward to it, why was everything always shattered by the one person Kairi hated the most._

_

* * *

_

Whimpering was all that could be heard coming from room 6 – Tifa's office

"So is he alive or not? Rona asked razing her voice a little

Sora sat there in awe, His mother in tears, himself confused – everything that was said here was in riddles, so many things they couldn't tell, so many questions left unanswered.

And the questions that were answered opened up 100's of others that could not be answered!

"Sora, dear do you remember your father?" Tifa questioned politely

This was the first time Sora had spoken since his arrival "Well, I sortta but not really" he replied, not really knowing what to say

"Sora, would you mind leaving the room for a while please?" She asked – more as a statement than a question.

Sora nodded confused – He stood up, placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and she sent him a reassuring smile. He then quietly left the room

He played the waiting game.

* * *

There we are! Chapter 5 is up! YAY! Sorry if not much happened, like I said im not that happy with this, but some plot line development is taking place – Anyway hope you all enjoyed! As always if there are any tips you can give me to help improve my writing, let me know!

Review Please :D it would make my day

Thanks!

**Songs I wrote this Chapter to:**

Diamonds and why med buy them – Peace the Veil  
And I told them I Invented Times new Roman – Dance Gavin Dance


	7. Chapter 6 Coffee on a Cold Day

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** I can't tell you how sorry I am for the lateness of this update – Its been like months, I have had a computer Virus – and then I went to Sri-Lanka for 3 weeks and had NO internet. But meh, excuses, excuses ON with the story!  
(P.S – I'm writing this on NEW YEARS EVE! – Its 5.07pm here in Sri-Lanka and 9.40pm in Brisbane!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts… But I do own a copy!

* * *

**Chapter 6** – Coffee on a Cold Day.

The air was cold and crisp on this morning – They had left quite early, it was only 9.30am, Twilight Town was a few hour hire car ride from Traverse Town and although it was cold here - It wasn't snowing.  
Emerging from TTIA and pulling his scarf tighter Sora walked, he didn't feel like sitting, sitting would only make him think too much. So he decided to walk – To where? He didn't know, Sora had only been here once or twice and didn't quite know his way around.

"Where to now?" The crazy haired boy asked himself after walking off in a random direction. As long as he remembered where TTIA was, his mum could call him and he could return.

Not much happened on Sora's walk – All the kids were at school, a place where he should have been. Normally the prospect of having the morning – possibly the day off school excited him, Cause really what 'normal' kid wants to go to school? But not today – Today Sora would have taken school over this, waiting killed him.

The boy smiled upon spotting a small coffee shop called Common Ground - Sora had a thing for coffee, and this place looked the part. It was constructed in a ski lodge type style, warm wood – a fire place and Christmas decorations already rapped around the polls out the front, the interior looked warm and welcoming – he decided to head in, he had a few dollars on him and maybe a coffee might calm his nerves.  
Arriving inside the small shop Sora was hit with a welcomed heat, it may not have been snowing out, but it was still friggin freezing! Shuffling towards the counter Sora decided on a regular Cappuccino with a hazelnut shot, nothing like loads of sugar to make you feel better, in a take away cup - just incase.  
After ordering and taking a seat he waited, playing with the charm on his necklace.  
A massive crown, he couldn't remember when or where he had got it, but on the back it had two different things engraved, one was a number XIII – 13 and another was his last name, Haiki. He wished he knew.  
His coffee was delivered and he was about to take a sip when yelling came from outside.

"Look - I don't want to be a part anymore not when it involves him anyway" Sora turned to see what all the commotion was.

What he saw shocked him - There he was, standing 6 foot tall, bright red hair and rather large arms. This person was none other than Axel, why wasn't he in school? Standing opposite to him was a strangely familiar boy, he had unruly blonde hair and blue eyes, much like his – Sora could have sworn he had seen him before.

"Yes, yes – How convent that the person that I want to take, you helped protect" Axel's voice was calm, like this conversation was merely amusing him.

"Axel! I'm sorry for hitting you, but you know my reasons – I can't let you hurt him!" The blonde replied

"Ahh yes your y…nger…br…ther. . .He. . ." Missing the last part of what Axel had to say, Sora was pulled back into reality by a very annoying polyphonic ring tone – Slightly annoyed Sora reached for his picket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He greeted hastily

"Sora, where are you? Its time to leave" His tone softened. It was his mum – Her voice was quiet and strained.

"I'm at a place called Common Ground, don't worry mum I'll be there in 5" He replied, He decided not to ask into it at all – His mother would tell him when she was ready.

Rapping his scarf around his neck and picking up his coffee, Sora was ready to leave, he took one last look out the window where to the boys had been, however they were gone now. He exhaled – That was interesting – What was that about?  
The door chimed and Sora emerged into the cold air – he then began the walk back to TTIA, just this time a little faster.

* * *

The car ride home was long and silent; His mother was too spaced to focus on anything but the driving and on a few occasions Sora was wondering if she should continue at all. Sora himself was hit with a sudden tiredness, despite the coffee he had just had, so he spent the most part sleeping – In his awake hours he inwardly toyed with the idea of texting Kairi – He had her number, did that mean he could text her? And like talk to her and everything? He didn't have the faintest idea.

* * *

Kairi walked passed the cafeteria towards the gardens – She didn't exactly feel like seeing Namine right at this moment, like she ever did… And at least the gardens would provide some relief form 'them'.

Emerging into the light wind and bright sun light the violet eyed girl made her decision and began to trudge through the dirty snow further into the woods, further from the school grounds obeying the beckoning calls from the trees.

Kairi would have walked for a good half an hour, she 'was' planning to go back to school, but then again who would notice she was even gone? All the kids hated her because she was a member of 'them' – not by choice. To all the teachers Kairi was the Straight A Princess, if she wasn't in class she was probably doing some extra work somewhere in the library. Thinking about all of this didn't help the poor girl. Who 'would' notice if she were gone?

Emerging into a clearing Kairi spotted something she had never seen before. An old playground stood in the center; it was nothing special – Just a slide, monkey bars and a see-saw yet to Kairi it held so much mystery. How long has it been since someone was here?

Walking towards the monkey bars she climbed to the top and took a seat. To her surprise they were more stable than she thought they would be. Taking her beanie off and letting the cold winter air blow though her auburn locks, Kairi closed her eyes and let her thoughts take her away, and just for a while things **could** be how she wanted them…

* * *

And there it is! My first chapter in about a month! Oh man I am so proud! Heh…For some reason I like this chapter – It was fun to write and I wish I had a place like Common Ground where I could have all my coffee…

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry again for the Late-ness of it. Have a nice day!

Review please – It would make my day!

**Songs I wrote this chapter to:**

Jacks Mannequin – The Mixed Tape

Breathe Carolina – Gossip

My life for Hire – A Day To Remember


	8. Chapter 7 The Dance XIII

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** That's better, updates a little closer together, that's how it should be! Something happens in this chapter; don't get bored with me people. . . I'm working on it. Haha WARNING – long Chapter Ahead!! – On with the story. . .  
. . .Well after the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts… Or Final Fantasy, I am using one of its people in this story and I don't own it – The storyline you may ask? That's mine (Y)  
Remember – 5+5+3 = XIII and 3+4+6 = XIII

* * *

**Chapter 7 **– The Dance – XIII

* * *

"Hello?"

"…" The phone was silent

"Are you there?"

"Oh – Umm Hey Kairi…H… How are you?" Sora asked his voice shaking; even a blind man would have been able to see his nerves

"Hello Sora, Yes, I'm good – How are you?" The beauty replied as clam as ever

'I'm pretty alright, yeah" He answered, well that one went better than expected – Who knows – Maybe he was getting better at this.

"What's up?" She asked. You know how some people sound different on the phone? Well Kairi wasn't one of those people; her voice was as light and angelic as ever. It made Sora even more nervous

"Well umm – You know how I asked you to the dance? Umm d...did…did you – Umm still wanna g" His voice was cut of by hers

"Of course Sora, I would love to, Pick me up from my house at 6.30 – My address is – Do you have a pen?"

There he was on his bed scratching around like a mad man – looking for some sort of writing instrument. . .

"Ugh, yeah" He lied, why was it that at one of those times you NEED a pen, there isn't one within 100 kilometers of you?

"_I'll just have to commit it to memory" _He though to himself "Shoot"

"346 Racecourse Rd. I have to go now Sora. See you tomorrow" And before the chocolate haired boy could say anything else she was gone.

"346 – That equals 13, should be easy enough to remember…"

* * *

_BANG! His foot connected with a tree root and he hit the ground hard, He tried to get up but mud was rapidly forming around him, darkness was closing in, the shadows were about to attack this was the end. . ._

_. . ._

Sora jerked up with a gasp, sweat lining his brow, sheets tangled and all the belongings from his bedside table on the floor.

"That dream again. . . What does it mean?" That was 3 nights in a row now, something was up.

Searching the floor for his alarm clock Sora looked at the time – 5.53am

"5.53, you kidding me? I missed out on 2 minutes of sleep" He said to himself, the boy rolled over onto his back and complained to his ceiling "That really does make a difference you know?"

Sighing Sora lifted himself from his bed for his morning workout – They were paying off there was no way he would stop now!

It didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped…Thoughts of that dream never left him. He lay in a crunch position panting, he had finished his biggest set, yet it didn't seem to do anything.

"What does that mean? And why did it seem so familiar?" He questioned himself

"Ahh man, I can't concentrate…I'm going for a shower and then ill do another workout in the afternoon before I see Kairi." He stated standing up and going in for a shower.

* * *

It was 6.28pm – Kairi and Namine were pretty much finished getting ready for the dance. Namine was applying the final coats of lip gloss – Kairi was surprised anyone could wear that much gloss she had lost count at 14 coats….  
The girls were ready now, Namine was in a short lime green strapless dress, which was far too tight, especially around the chest area – It certainly didn't make any attempts to hide the cleavage - She was going with some random jock – she _needed _to look good.  
Kairi on the other hand was dressed in a royal blue and white strapped dress that fell to just below the knees. She also wore black fingerless gloves that finished just after her wrist, and to top it all off – her trusty blue converse Hi-Tops, Namine thought she was going alone.

* * *

The day had dragged on far too slowly for Sora's liking – Talking to Kairi in art and chilling with Zidane and his friends was a plus, but Sora was still a little iffy on school.

It was now 6.32 pm Sora had seen Namine leave a few minutes ago, why was _she _at Kairi's house? He then began his walk towards the house.  
Sora ran his hands though his hair – His mother had made him attempt to 'tame' it using gel, and now it just looked plain stupid… Running his hands though it enough times Sora eventually got it to regain some of its shape.

He had just passed the gate out front of Kairi's house – It was a very large house, with a massive white marble fence that had been strangled by age old vines.  
Inside the gate there was a long drive lined by trees coated in snow leading up to a very nice house, it was quite old style – The 3 story house was painted an elegant white with green and gold window trimmings it too was strangled in vines. The roof was light terracotta and coated in snow in a way that made it look like a scene from an old movie.

Ringing the door buzzer Sora waited, he hoped he looked ok – She would look beautiful – there was no doubt about it - What if he made her look bad?  
Sora was dressed in a blue, white and black getup – It was a long sleeve white dress shirt – A rather tight Black and Blue jacket with white trimmings, large zippers and a cool pattern stitched in the corners – And some baggy black and blue shorts with the same print as the jacket, it also had several buckles and 'belts' on it – Along with a blue version of his trade mark clown shoes and his large crown necklace **(A/N – His Wisdom Form clothing)**

Kairi answered the door and Sora's prediction was true, she looked…Stunning, her hair looked as beautiful as ever and her dress fit her figure perfectly. It made Sora week at the knees.

"Hello Sora" She greeted flashing him a smile that almost made him faint

"Y…You look" Sora swallowed "You look stunning" He said - He had no idea why he was hit with so much courage to say something like that…

"Thank you – As do you" She replied, and with that she shut the door and the pair exited the grounds of the house.

They had decided to walk, considering Kairi lived even closer to the school than Sora did.

The first part of the walk was…Well rather awkward to say the least or maybe it just seemed it, Sora didn't know what to say – He was far too caught up looking at her. And Kairi looked like something was bothering her.

"I'm cold" Kairi shivered "I should have known to bring something warmer" She complained

It seemed so cliché but he had to do it – Without saying a word Sora removed his Jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Kairi nuzzled into the warmth of the jacket and moved herself closer to Sora's side

"Thank you" She whispered

"No worries" He replied "It was so cliché I just had to do it" The boy laughed

That was all it needed, the two were talking, laughing, getting closer and enjoying themselves before the dance even started – It was like something then and there just clicked.

* * *

Arriving at the Dance hall the pair were pleasantly surprised, it had been done out in a winter theme matching the snow of the outside world, the usual boringness of the school gym had been long forgotten and blue and white paper, balloons and even confetti littered every free part of the hall – There was a hot chocolate stand in the corner that provided much needed relief to the cold students, even amidst the warmth of the hall the temperature was rather cold.

Kairi and Sora walked into the hall, Kairi was sure Namine would not approve… But she could not continue living her life the way she wanted her to… And there was just something about Sora that made her feel confident, safe. Even though she had just met him.  
Passing the welcoming committee at the door, a few of the girls shot the auburn haired girl looks of disgrace, she was here Sora – That was almost as bad as her being here with almost anyone else from that group

Kairi could have sworn she saw some girls looking at Sora, checking him out from top to bottom, by the looks of the few in the corner – She guessed they liked what they saw…

"Looks like you have some fans" She whispered to Sora eyeing the girls

"Kairi, I'm here with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen – The other girls don't stand a chance" He replied… What can I say – Sora was corny at heart.

Kairi felt her heart flutter; a tingling feeling was now present in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly felt the urge to hold his hand – Gathering up the courage Kairi located Sora's hand and made an attempt to reach for it… Only to find that it was no longer where she thought it was, it was now casually running through his hair. Embarrassed and even more nervous the girl quickly returned to her starting position before Sora noticed anything. He did however shoot her a questioning look. Kairi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted…

"Heya Cutie!" Selphie's voice rang out across the hall; it could easily be heard – even above the music.

Before Sora knew it, Selphie was at his left side pulling him towards the dance floor. Sora shot an apologetic look at Kairi.

"I'll be back – Have fun ok? I won't be too long" He said, sadness in his tone.

"Sure, ill meet you here" The violet eyed girl replied – She too was feeling down.  
And with that Selphie pulled Sora away from Kairi, He was dragged off towards the dance floor

* * *

"Is everyone clear? Axel is in charge – You must listen to his every order" A man with wild bleached blue hair stated

"We can't afford any screw ups, this dance is our only window of opportunity – We have to take it"

"Clear" The group of XII people replied in unison.

* * *

A large man with long platinum hair was pacing across the room in front of a boy. This boy was around 20 years of age; he had rather long and spiky blue-black and his body was quite built, like he was a fighter.

"Zack, you are familiar with SOLDIER expectations – Are you not?" The man asked

"I am" The boy named Zack replied with a nod

"Then you know what to do, I need say no more – Prevent it; Do your job quickly and quietly. Watch for the XIII. Now leave." And with that the man exited the room, leaving Zack to get ready.

* * *

That's it! Man – I can't wait to write the next chapter!!! So much stuff is gonna happen! I can't wait! YEAH! Haha any who – I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

As always – If any of you have any tips on how to improve my writing – let me know!

**Songs I wrote this chapter to:**

Fall for You – Secondhand Serenade

Weightless – All Time Low


	9. Chapter 8 The Dance The Plan

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** Another update! – I win! Haha! I like it like this – I can sortta feel this part of the story coming together now, so all is good!  
WARNING – LONG Chapter Ahead!!

**Disclaimer: **I do regret to inform you all that the person who writes these things has gone of vacation. So. All I got to say is that the only things I do own is the Storyline, a phone and this computer.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **– The Dance. The Plan.

A boy of about 19 neared the school hall - Unruly blonde spikes, Ocean blue eyes, and a tall muscular frame, this boy could have easily been a senior. He was dressed in your typical black and white suit with a blue tie.  
About to enter the hall, the blonde boy passed the 'welcoming committee' and neared the door.

"Your name please?" A middle aged female teacher asked

He kept his eyes focused on the doors "Roxas" Was his passing reply, he was here to get something done. He thought it was all over those few years ago. He was wrong. It wasn't over. It would never be over.  
Pushing the doors open Roxas's eyes searched the room though the balloons and confetti for a certain chocolate haired boy. He had to get to him before anything happened, He didn't quite know what, but something was going to happen – and He needed to be the one to stop it.

Walking towards the floor his search had begun – He didn't have much time – Passing a small girl with short-ish brown hair and an orange hyper colour dress, he decided it would be best to ask. Time was short. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Do you know a boy named Sora? – I need to find him" He stated to the girl

"Sure I know Sora! He's a cutie! Too bad he is with Kairi" Selphie yelled the last word; she really didn't like Kairi for taking her Sora away.

"Come I'll take you! And while were there we can dance – Your pretty cute yourself" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the dance floor.

* * *

Everything was going rather well for the other members of the group – Zidane had managed to steal a dance from a girl named Garnet he had liked for a long time – Our resident emo was no where to be seen, but…that was to be expected – It was clear however, he had done some of the art, parts of the walls were littered with his drawing of hearts, chains and whatnot. And lastly Tidus and Yuffie had managed to get together – It was clear they liked each other.

Kairi was having a great night in Sora's company, for some reason Axel and Namine weren't around (Although Kairi had a pretty good idea of what it was Namine was doing) so this was one of the first times she could enjoy herself at a dance. However, she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was just a little off…  
Sora on the other hand wasn't having a good night…He was having a GREAT night, to be honest he wasn't expecting things to go this well with he and Kairi – She was shy and he wasn't, he thought it would cause problems, yet for some reason this only made the attraction between them stronger.  
The pair were on the dance floor – Sora had finally managed to gather up the courage to ask her to slow dance during a rather romantic song. Kairi's arms around Sora's neck, and his around her waist, both didn't really have any idea how to dance, but somehow they managed to get by.

"Thank you Sora, I'm having a really great night with you" She said to the boy quietly, attempting to hide her blush

"It is my pleasure Kairi, there is no place I would rather be right now" He replied flashing her one of his signature grins.

Kairi giggled and pushed her body closer to his. Sora's grip on her tightened.

"SORA!! SORA!! I have someone here for you!" And there was Selphie's voice; she had ruined the moment once again.

Selphie appeared into view – Next to her was a boy who looked strangely familiar to Sora

"Sora I need to talk to you now. In private." Roxas stated starring holes though the boy's chest.

"Alright" Sora replied – He could tell something was up; this wasn't just a kid who had decided to have a problem with him…

"Kairi, I have to go now, I shouldn't be too long, you look really beautiful tonight" he whispered in her ear – Kairi melted. With that he left.

The pair of boys arrived outside in the cold winter air and took a seat on one of the many benches.

"What's this all about? Who are you?" Sora questioned almost immediately.

"Look, who I am is not important, but you need to listen to me. You have to go now, Leave. Don't go home they already have your mother, don't worry – She is safe. Take the girl you are with and go" Roxas said sternly. Each word was like a punch in the face to Sora – There was no joke about what this boy was saying.

"What why? I don't understand, Please tell me you are kidding" Sora whimpered, he knew he wasn't kidding.

"Sora, Listen to me. You need to leave now. Don't worry about you mother. I promise you she is safe. I would never let them harm her" Roxas stood up and looked over at the street, where a sudden commotion could be heard. He knew he was too late.

"W…Who are you?" Sora choked out, nothing seemed to be working at this moment, his breathing was uneven and tears stained his eyes.

"Sora! Go Now!" The blonde boy yelled and ran off towards the street.

Sora sat there, he knew he should be going, but his legs refused to move so much just hit him, what was going on? He finally managed to stand and quickly staggered his way towards the back entrance of the hall. When he entered, what he saw shocked him. There he was. Axel. He held a tight grip around Kairi's wrists, surrounding them was 5 other people dressed in the same black trench coat Axel was in.

"Kairi" Sora yelled running towards Axel, his rescue attempt was cut short however, when he was tripped by a large guy also dressed in the same outfit. He hit the ground hard, but was straight away back of his feet running towards Kairi. By now everyone in the hall had turned to see what all the commotion was, the music had stopped and many tried to leave but the exits were blocked by other members of the gang.

Sora's wrists were grabbed from behind and the back of his knee was kicked in, causing him to fall to the ground.

Axel confidently strode over.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Why do you even bother? You know you have no chance against me." Axel calmly stated – he then punched the boy in the face.

"Now, you have to hear me out, I have a proposition for you… We won't harm Kairi or your mother if…" The boy's speech was cut short by the sounds of a fight next to the entrance.

Turning to see what it was Axel was surprised when he saw the bodies of many of his gang members on the ground. A young boy with a muscular frame and blue-black hair arrived into view fast. He had no trouble taking out the two members that approached him. A swift kick and once punch was all it took.

The arms holding Sora's wrists let go as he too ran over towards the intruder, but to no avail. Students and teachers alike were now running from the hall in every direction. Sirens could be heard in the distance and in all the commotion Sora remembered.

**Sora's thoughts:**

"_You have to go now, Leave…Take the girl you are with and go"_ It was then he knew what to do. He quickly picked himself up from the ground and ran towards a frightened Kairi.

"Kairi!" He yelled holding his hand out for her to take "Take my hand, we have to go now!"

Kairi took his hand and the pair pushed passed the crowds of screaming students and arrived at the side exit. Appearing on the street Sora and Kairi ran to the left, along their way many cop cars passed them their sirens roaring, heading towards the school.

The couple ran for a good 10 minutes through the winter slush. Exhausted they stopped behind a library and sat hidden next to a water tank.

"S…Sora…What was that…About?" The panting girl asked, she was lucky she was in converse otherwise she wouldn't have gotten this far…

Sora put his arm around Kairi and pulled her closer.

"I…I don't know…" Sora confessed honestly as she rested her head on his shoulder. The couple sat in silence catching their breath.

The silence was broken when Sora's phone rang a minute later. Releasing Kairi from his close grip he flipped out his phone – It was a private number.

"Hello?"

"Sora. Did you manage to get out?" The voice questioned

"Yes, who are you?" Sora asked hastily he was sick of not knowing who anyone was!

"Never mind that – Beach, 2nd District now. Kairi should be able to lead you, keep her with you – she will be safer that way. They have her parents as well. Come now, don't worry I'm a friend" The voice said sternly – The disconnecting sound of his phone chimed and Sora shut his phone. The crazy haired boy then shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"What was that about?" The violet eyed girl asked through innocent eyes.

He looked her in the eye "Kairi, listen – They have you parents. I don't know why but I need you to take us to the beach in the 2nd District – We need to go now to get answers - Can you do that?" Sora asked

The girl exhaled and slowly nodded her head, a sad smile present on her face, this was all getting too much for her and she didn't have the slightest clue what was _really_ going on.

Sora shot her one of his trademark grins "Don't worry Kairi everything will be alright, I promise"

The girl nodded. The pair stood up and began their journey towards the beach.

* * *

By the time the pair arrived at the beach it was late, 12.28 to be precise - At the beach, a cold wind was blowing off the water making it almost impossible to stand there, but they had to be here, Sora needed to find out what was going on. Scanning the area with his electric blue eyes Sora couldn't spot anyone

"Do you see anyone Kairi?" He questioned her, eyes still scanning the beach

Her response didn't come in the form of a verbal answer; Sora felt Kairi's hand grab his in a tight fast grip as the girl let out a startled yelp. Turning to see what it was, Sora saw a figure standing close to them, he could have sworn that person wasn't there a second ago.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the silhouetted figure

"My name is Zack, Zack Fair – I'm the one you spoke to on the phone Sora" He replied not moving from his position. Kairi's grip tightened.

"Then what's going on? What is this all about?" He demanded

The figure shifted and Zack began walking closer to the pair, Sora subconsciously clenched his free fist and backed up ever so slightly. The boy appeared into view – he was dressed in some form of combat gear, a navy blue sleeveless high neck top, metal shoulder pads that were linked to several belts, lose fitting combat jeans and big boots. Clipped on to his belt were a few objects Sora had never seen before and in his ear was a rather large black diamond.

"Well, I'll tell you, but first I ask one thing" Zack stated as his expression softened

"What?" Sora replied flatly, He squeezed Kairi's hand.

"Can we go somewhere warm?" He accentuated a shiver "I know a place near here that has awesome drinks that will still be open" he questioned almost innocently. Both Sora and Kairi sweat dropped.

"Ugh Sure" They replied in unison

* * *

There you have it! That was the longest and most event filled chapter I have done!! Man that was so much fun to write!! Haha! Oh, and I finally got my favorite Final Fantasy character Zack and my favorite Kingdom Hearts character ROXAS into the story! – Man I love Roxas he is so awesome! Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be plenty more like this to come I promise you!

Plus a small amount of Sora and Kairi romance happening there.

Any writing tips?

**Songs I wrote this chapter to:**

Hearts burst into Fire – Bullet for my Valentine

Dammit – Blink-182


	10. Chapter 9 Real Answers

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** Yes, Yes that's right I'm back with another Update – I'm pushing a chapter a week! YAY! Haha I do sincerely hope all of you are enjoying reading this; sorry it took a while to get into the interesting parts. Anyways this chapter is more talking than action, but we will see how it turns out!  
ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **So….The guys still on vacation, umm so yeah I don't own this – I have found some other things I own, The necklace I'm wearing, the shirt on my back (even though there isn't one) and a drum kit!

* * *

**Chapter 9 **– Real Answers

The threesome entered the warm, quiet coffee shop at around 12.45; Zack remained silent all the way there, Kairi had let go of Sora's hand much too quickly for his liking. And Sora was preparing an array of questions to ask.

"Choose a drink guys – It's on me, a little something to warm you up!" Zack exclaimed a little loudly

The two remained silent, Kairi was starring off into space, why did she feel like she was partly responsible for what happened?

"Ok, fine suit yourselves, take a seat" he laughed rolling his eyes. It surprised Sora, none of this seemed like a big deal to him, shouldn't he be at least a little shaken up? After all he was the one that bailed them out back at the dance.

The pair took a seat; Sora had chosen a small stall towards the back of the café, away from the windows – Just Incase. Kairi was still silent, it was worrying Sora.

"Kairi?" He asked as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder after they were seated "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him through her beautiful violet eyes, tears threatening to fall

"Kairi, it will be alright – We have Zack with us now" Sora cooed quietly

"It's….Its not just that Sora…I…I just have no where to g…go – My…My foster parents, my f…f…foster…sister won't even care where I am…They will be happy I'm gone" The tears began to fall and she cried into Sora's shoulder. Foster parents, Sora had no idea.

"…I'm sorry. I…I didn't know. Don't cry Kairi – We will work something out…I'm always here" Sora whispered into her ear. She liked the feeling of his hot breath on her ear, it made her feel calm, safe. Falling deeper into their embrace Kairi let her tiredness take over and she quickly fell into a world of sleep. Sora was almost willed to do the same, however he still had to ask Zack everything.

* * *

"Hey guys! I" Zack said loudly, but was silenced by Sora's hand razed in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry" His voice was just above a whisper now "I got you guys some hot chocolate anyway – Thought it might help" he smiled kindly and placed 3 cups on the table and took a seat opposite from Sora.

"So what was it you wanted to know?" He asked, his voice a little louder now

Sora took up his hot chocolate and had a drink "Everything" he replied

"Well that narrows it down, doesn't it?" He laughed lightly

"Well ok, starting with you, who are you?" Sora corrected – It was finally time to get some answers!

"My name is Zack Fair, I am a SOLDIER 2nd class in Shrina's elite forces" Zack answered, taking a sip from his drink

"Shrina? Isn't that an electric company?" Sora questioned back raising an eyebrow

"On the outside, Shrina has it fingers in a lot of pies – 4 years ago when I was just 16, I was recruited, my parents were killed by Shrina forces, I didn't know why – I still don't. But they took me in, tests were conducted and I had Genova cells implanted in me."

"Genova Cells?" Sora interrupted…

"Remember the Genova incident about a decade ago? Genova was a powerful alien that chased down on earth and was taken in for research. Her cells were implanted in me, they made me stronger, faster, more powerful" Zack explained "Since then I have been assigned to many missions..."

"Am I a mission? Why are you helping me?" The crazy haired boy asked a little too loudly, he feared waking Kairi.

"No Sora, you are not a mission, this job is personal" Zack stated looking down into his drink

"Personal?" He questioned, shifting a bit in an attempt to Kairi a little more comfortable.

"I knew your father Sora. He worked with me, he was a great man, strong, kind, loving – He served as a father to me – He too was a SOLDIER, 1st class. His name was Hero but his SOLDIER name was Nexus, he was very powerful, rivaling the great Sephiroth. I trained with him several times; he would have no trouble beating me. On July 17 1994 – Nexus was set on a mission to Wonderland, not very far away from here. To look into a facility suspected of Makio storage and possible usage. He never returned – His death was confirmed by SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis, who soon afterwards abandoned Shrina." Zack said, he knew each word was hurting Sora, but the boy needed to know and this was the only way.

By now the young boy was close to crying, he had tried to hold it together however his father was dead – he was one of the most powerful men on earth yet he was dead. He didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry Sora, I really am I wish I could have brought you better news." Zack stated apologetically.

A long silence fell over the table.

"…So, why are you here now?" Sora finally managed to choke out, his eyes refused to stop tearing and his lungs were burning but he had to press on with his questions

"I'm here to protect you, the facility your father went to was an Organization facility – Or better known as the XIII or Organization XIII… The Organization is against Shrina and its use of Genova Cells for human enhancement, each member specializes in a different discipline due to their personal implantation of Makio - The planets life force - Into their blood stream" He paused to take a mouthful of his drink.

"The Makio in their bodies increases their individual power many fold, they often combat against common Shrina troops, SOLDIER are still too much for them to handle. Its members were at the dance tonight, as the name suggests there are 13 members…However, One member has gone, and once you join the Organization you can't leave, they have since recruited another, he has left too." Zack explained "That's were you come in… They need you Sora, The Organization need you."

"What? Why?" The crazy haired boy yelled though his tears, he didn't want to wake Kairi, but his emotions got the better of him this time. The beauty next to him stirred, but did not wake.

"You are you fathers son. You have Genova cells in you; You could be a powerful weapon to them" The fighter stated

Sora's eyes widened in shock, his throat was dry and it was too bad his drink was long since forgotten…

"I…I…I am SOLDIER?" He asked, himself more than Zack

"Not exactly, the portion of cells in you is quite low, however you are still a far bit stronger than someone like Axel and even he has Makio in his blood" He stated smiling at the boy across from him. Zack's expression hardened. "Sora, I must go now… You must go, they may find you."

"Whe…Where? I have no where to go. Neither does Kairi" Sora stated: he was slightly angry now, what was he supposed to do, sleep on the street?

"Is Kairi your girlfriend?" Zack enquired…

"What? No… Well I mean I want her to be…" Sora corrected.

"Well then you need to ask her out… Do that and I will tell you where to stay" Zack laughed playfully

"WHAT? You're not serious?" he exclaimed

"Sure am!" He replied in a childish tone.

"Ok, ok I'll do it a little later, now tell me where we can stay."

"Good, that's what I like to hear; You have to text me when she says Yes. About that place to stay…Take Kairi and go here" He slipped them a small piece of paper with a map scratched on it. "It's the safest place in town. My house!" Zack smiled widely and pointed his thumb at his chest.

"Why are you giving me a map? Cant you just take us there?" Sora scratched the back of his head; it was like this guy was 12…

"I can't, I have to return to Shrina. Like now. My suggestion, stay here, and leave early in the morning – I know the owners and they will let you sleep here as long as you leave before opening time. Ill call you tomorrow and send someone over to stay with you. I'm sorry Sora, You're a good kid and I know you will be alright. It won't be for long I promise, now that part of the Organization has been captured. We will find your mother" Zack said kindly.

Sora only nodded in response. Zack laughed and ruffled his hair. "Oh and Kairi, she is a looker, Well done dude" Sora couldn't help but laugh a little, sure it was a stained sorrowful laugh, but it was a laugh all the same.

With that Zack stood up finished his drink and left for the exit.

"Sora" Zack yelled before leaving the café "This one is for you" He tossed him a rather small trinket with a red button "Red button, On– Red button again, Off" He smiled to the boy and left.

Sora sat staring at the table for a good hour, a sleeping Kairi next to him; Everything had hit him so hard. His father was killed by The Organization – His mother was in an unknown location – He himself had alien cells flowing through his blood – Kairi was foster child and worst of all – He had no idea what was going to happen next.

Trying to process all the information proved to be too much for Sora. He passed out. His hand still in hers.

* * *

And that's it! Wow – I always knew the story was going to go that way, but Wow I never thought it would develop into that… I'm quite proud of myself! Oh, and don't worry – Not everything has been answered here, There is still more to come, don't freak if some parts didn't make sense.

Thanks for reading!!! Haha

**Songs I wrote this chapter to:**

Dragging dead bodies in blue bags up really long hills – Escape the Fate

One Less Lonley Girl - Justin Beiber


	11. Chapter 10 Letters From a Friend

**Sora's Story**

**Authors note:** Dude- So late, So Late – No Excuses, I was just way Busy…. Freaking Uni, Oh Well on with the Story.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah…The guy is back, but like it is the biggest anti-climax ever. . . All he writes is "I do not own Kingdom Hearts" What a waste… I reckon I should fire him.

* * *

**Chapter 10 **– Letters from a Friend.

Kairi awoke first, taking a few deep breaths the auburn haired girl breathed in the sent of the simmering wood from the fireplace that seemed to fill the room. Natural light was now shining brightly through the front windows and a cup of cold hot chocolate still sat in front of her.

Kairi raised an eyebrow in question as to where she was but was then struck with a sudden realization, franticly jerking her head around in shock she noted she was in the same coffee shop from last night...

"No… That means everything that happened last night was…Real? She whispered to herself as she felt something move next to her.

Her gaze shifted and her violet eyes fell on a sleeping chocolate haired boy beside her, he obviously wasn't the nicest sleeper, with each breath he took he was snoring lightly and drool was protruding out of one side of his mouth. It was strange though, normally this would have been rather disgusting, so why did she find it sort of, cute? He shifted lightly and the blanket that was lying across them drifted slowly to the floor, and that's when Kairi noticed, His hand, With Hers in it.

She panicked what was she supposed to do now? Slowly she tried to remove her hand from his grip, only to feel it tighten. The violet eyed girl bit her lower lip lightly and quickly jerked her hand away form his. Sora rolled over to face her

"What? No. No mum, I don't want to go school" He sleep mumbled. Kairi giggled and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Wake up you lazy bum" He didn't flinch, she pushed him a little

"Sora, Sora wake up" she repeated, still nothing, she then had an idea.  
Leaning down close to his face she whispered in his ear.

"Sora Wake up or someone else will drink all the Coffee in the world"

The crazy haired boy's eyes snapped open. "What? Huh? No coffee?" He said looking around, his eyes finally rested on the girl seated next to him. "Kairi? What are you doing here thi….Oh wait" His eyes widened "Last night wasn't real, Or was it?"

Kairi nodded in response "Yes, It was". Sora let out a loud yawn and raised his arms in a very large stretch. And the blanket that was on him fell completely on the ground.

"Since when did we have a blanket?" He questioned Kairi, she shrugged. Looking towards the table he noticed something new, something that wasn't there last night.

Reaching for it he picked up the letter and began to read it, Kairi shuffled closer to read it also.

"_Sora._

_It is good to see you still ok, last night must have been pretty rough for you guys. _

_You did well, I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help. . ._

_You may hear from me again soon if all goes well._

_Right now just remember to take care of yourselves and stay out of trouble. We may have Genova Cells running through our bodies, but were not invincible. _

_Take care, Brother._

_No. XIII_

_(P.s – You and your girlfriend looked cold - Don't worry you can thank me for the blanket later)"_

Sora blushed at the last line, as did Kairi.

Kairi managed to break the somewhat awkward silence "Sora? You have a brother?" She questioned gently "I didn't know"

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Neither did I" He took yet another deep breath "Kairi, we have to go, it is still early out and we still need to make it across town to Zack's house, he says it's the safest place"

"Sora, we are still in formal dress, I…I need some different clothing. …I'm sorry" She said the last part so fast Sora could barely figure out what it was she said.

"Umm ok, yeah, despite you speaking at like 7 million words per second, I got the general gist of what that was" He said with a laugh  
"Umm I can't believe I am saying this, but…we could go shopping? The 24 hour district is always open" He scratched the back of his head questionably "It is far too dangerous to go back to your home, The Organization is still there"

Before Sora knew it, Kairi was up pushing at his side to try and get him off the chair.

"Lets!" She exclaimed  
Sora rolled his eyes and let the girl pull him out the door

* * *

Two shops down and Sora was a little on edge, it was getting late (7.40am) and the fact that both of them were in formal dress didn't help them blend into the newly forming morning crowd.

"Kairi" Sora asked gently "We have to go"

Kairi was busy franticly flicking through hoards of Clothing "Just wait Sora"

The Crazy Haired boy sighed, but pushed on with this protests "Kairi!" He pushed "We H…" He was cut off by the sound of ringing.

Flipping his phone out to see a private number Sora instantly knew it was Zack "Zack" he answered

"Sora, – Get out of there Now, The Origination knows where you are."

The boy was about to speak but was again cut off by the disconnecting tone of the phone,

Straightening up his posture Sora took a sharp breath.

"Kairi, we have to go. Now!" He took her hand, a little too forcefully and the pair headed for the District station.

They ran with eyes open, looking for any Origination members, on the bright side the cloaks they wore didn't help them to blend in with the crowd. Picking up the pace with Kairi in toe the couple rounded a bend past an ally and raced towards the station. Then out of nothing, just a black swirl of Air, a member stepped out.

Sora and Kairi stopped in their tracks instantly and started backing up, only to run into the chest of another member.

"Sora, come with us now, there will be no fighting, we don't like fighting" The Member in front of them cooed. His hair was long and blue, he wore the traditional Origination cloak and had a rather large X shaped scar across his face.

Sora stepped up remembering what Zack had said about him having more power. "Who are you, why can't you just leave us alone?!" He feat Kairi's grip on his hand tighten, flirting with danger was becoming all too common for the pair.

"I am number VII, My name is Saïx" He replied calmly "Come now, Number V and Number XII Get them"

Pushing Kairi out of the way, Sora Ran towards the one he expected to be Number V, a very large man that had short spiky orange hair, with a fist posed ready to strike, but in an instant he felt a fist connect with the left side of his face sending him backwards, gazing left, there was a tall girl with long blonde hair blowing her knuckles.  
Entering fighting stance once again Sora Headed for Number V but was a little more crafty this time, faking a punch up top he followed it through and set a hook kick towards his face, it connected beautifully but having no affect on the man what so ever he effortlessly pushed Sora back.

He hit another member with jet black Hair and Dreads wielding a lance that kneed the boy hard in the back sending him to the ground. Upon connecting Sora flung him self off the ground instantly and started with a barrage of attacks to Number V, Only to be hit to the ground once again. The members began to crowd around him, looking to his left Sora spotted something he feared, Saïx had hold of Kairi not to far away and was watching the events with Sora take place.

"Kairi! I'm coming" He yelled pulling himself up from the cold concrete, it was then however when flashy BMW Skidded to the curve very close to Saïx causing him to loose balance just enough to loosen his grip on Kairi.

"Get in!" A blonde boy Sora couldn't make out yelled from the car  
The girl looked hesitant and sent a gaze over to Sora  
He felt a strange trusting feeling towards the boy in the BMW "Go Kairi! Now!" He yelled.

Pulling free she headed towards the car, knocking down a Member that stood in her way. Once in, the Car Skidded off the Curb and Headed off Fast.

Sora was then pulled up from the ground by a few different member and confronted my Saïx

"Sora, just because you my be stronger than us, doesn't mean you know how to use your powers" He mocked

Subtlety reaching into his pocket Sora located the small device with the red button Zack had thrown to him in the coffee shop. The boy had not a clue as to what it did but he imagined Zack was smart enough to give him something useful.

Pressing the button, He was quickly surrounded with a glowing crimson ora, his clothing turned red but kept almost the same pattern. He felt a serge of power and quickly pushed himself out of the Iron grip.

His speed astounded him he back flipped up and landed clean on Number V's shoulders and elbowed him hard in the head, sending him instantly to the ground, out cold. The other members were attempting to catch Sora but his speed was incredible.

Flipping off he connected a prefect side kick into Number III's chest, breaking a rib and sending him backwards, before III could pick himself back up fully his knee was bashed in from behind and he hit the ground. The Boy then turned to face number XI, the girl, He skidded towards her but in an instant she was gone leaving only a black sphere in her place. **((A.N - Takes ages to write, from the time Sora pressed the button to now it has been about 9 seconds))**

Sora looked around seeing that Saïx and the other members had fled. His phone began to ring – Flipping it out the answered "Yes"

"Sora, Follow the car, It went west towards Zack's" The disconnecting noise chimed and Sora set to head west, However before he could he started to stumble side ways. Regaining his balance the boy shook it off, assuming it must have been the adenine. Still in the red form, He set off; scaling a building at incredible speed he jumped a massive gap and picked up his pace yet again.

* * *

And that's all Folks! Sorry it was heaps late – Just been busy. Loving all the fighting in this one! Makes it awesome (Like it wasn't already but yeah) I like all the stuff with phones – It's like all Matrix-like.

**A Bit of Information:**

The Car that pulled up was a Gunmetal Grey 320i Sport 2009 Model BMW. The car I want in the future.

The Form Sora changed into was Valor Form, if you didn't get it.

During the fight scene I pictured "Blackout" By 'Parkway Drive' Playing.

Hope you all have a nice day, Ill endeavor to update more often. I forgot how much fun it is writing!

**Songs I wrote this Chapter to.**

This Song is Called – The Devil Wears Prada  
Romance is Dead – Parkway Drive.


End file.
